


Strike A Pose

by FemslashFetale



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: College AU, F/F, Human AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FemslashFetale/pseuds/FemslashFetale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Correction, Pearl thought. A single angry girl on the floor next to a single toppled stool and a single ruined canvas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strike A Pose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pearl_Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearl_Girl/gifts).



> The ship was provided by Pearl_Girl and the prompt ("You're a painter and I accidentally intruded on an art session and you're mad and now I have to model for you?" AU) was provided by dailyau on tumblr. This is the first (and probably last time) I've written this ship. Hope your enjoy.

~~~~

The first thing that went through Pearl’s mind after she busted into the room like a bat out of hell was that this wasn't pottery class. There was no teacher and no students, no pottery wheels or clay. Only a single girl next to a single stool in front of a single canvas. Correction, Pearl thought. A single angry girl on the floor next to a single toppled stool and a single ruined canvas. What had clearly been a seascape now had a wide streak of pink through the middle. “Um…”

The girl got off of the floor and stood in front of her painting, a frown on her face.

Pearl wrung the hem of her yellow blouse. “I'm sorry, I didn't mean to startle you, I-.”

“Startle?” The girl chuckled. She brought a thumb up to wipe pink off of her chin. “That's a fuckin’ understatement.”

Pearl flinched away from the swear word. “I-I’m sorry, I thought I was late to class and-.”

“Gimme your schedule.”

Pearl hesitated for only a moment before reaching into her messenger bag and then slowly inching forward and placing a meticulously folded sheet of paper into the girl’s outstretched hand.

Dark blue eyes that matched her dyed hair scanned Pearl’s schedule. “Your class is on Tuesday. If it were today it would have a TH for Thursday. You don't have class for another three hours.”

Pearl took her schedule back, a blush staining her cheeks. “Oh…”

The artist leaned down to pick up her stool. “So you just ruined my painting for nothing.”

Pearl’s blush deepened. “Again, I'm so sorry about that, uh,” Pearl faltered. “What's your name?”

She sat down facing Pearl, her arms folded and legs wide open, giving Pearl a clear view of the fact that she was only wearing underwear beneath the massive t-shirt. They had a little orange fish on the front. “Lapis.”

Pearl turned her head away, her blush spreading to her neck. “Yes, Lapis, well, I do apologize and I would like to...make it up to you. Can I buy you a coffee?”

“No.”

Pearl whipped her head back towards Lapis. “Oh. Um...can I-?”

“No.”

Pearl balled her fists at her sides, bunching the fabric of her khakis. “You didn't even hear what I had to-.”

“No.”

Pearl barely held back a growl. “I'm trying to make amends.”

Lapis snorted. “You're not gonna do that with a coffee or a bagel. I've been workin’ on this for two hours. I'm not Bob Ross. I can't turn a mistake into a fuckin’ masterpiece. I gotta start all over.”

Pearl cast her gaze to her white flats, her anger ebbing. “I'm sorry.”

“Y’know, you keep saying that, but ‘sorry’ doesn't help.”

“Well,” Pearl cautiously raised her head, “How can I help?”

Lapis glanced in her direction, then did a double take and stared long enough to make Pearl squirm. She made her way over, taking care not to step on any brushes or paint tubes with her bare feet. She stopped a couple of inches in front of Pearl, her scrutinizing gaze taking over Pearl’s features. “You're pretty.”

Lapis didn't say it like a compliment. No, she commented on her appearance as if it were simply a fact. The way one would say the sky was blue or that snails were slow. There was no emotion begin those words. And yet they still brought color to Pearl’s cheeks. “...Thank you.”

Lapis smirked and crossed her arms. “Alright, you wanna make it up to me?”

Pearl nodded her head. “Yes, very much so. I feel terrible.”

Lapis jerked her heads towards her canvas. “Be my model until you gotta go to class.”

Pearl blinked. “What?”

“You heard me.” Lapis rolled her eyes. “I've been looking for a model for weeks, but everybody's flaked out on me.”

“S-so you want me?”

Lapis nodded. “Yup.”

“Are you sure? I could find someone much,” Pearl thought of Amethyst and Garnet, her roommates, “Better.”

Lapis shook her head. “Trust me, there's no one better. You've got exactly the form I need to learn how to capture. You got that dancer thing goin’ on.”

Pearl looked at the ground, her blush still going strong. “I've done ballet since I was twelve.”

“I knew it.” Lapis gentle took hold of Pearl’s chin, moving her head, examining her face from different angles. “Can you hold poses for a long time? Like, forty five minutes or something?”

“Uh.” Pearl’s shock kept her from resisting Lapis’ soft hand. “It depends on the pose…”

Lapis nodded and let go of Pearl’s chin, stepped back a few paces. “I get that. We can start with something easy this time.” She turned and walked back to her stool.

Pearl shook her head. “Wait, wait. This time,” she squeaked. “Are there going to be more times?”

“Doy.” Lapis took her canvas off of the easel. “This took a fuckton of time and effort. So you're going to replace my quality with quantity.” She replaced it with a fresh canvas, picking up her brush and swirling it in the jar of murky, grey water on the floor next to her. She sat down and then dabbed the brush on the hem of her shirt. “Alright, for the first pose how about a stretch? Maybe something where you're on the floor.”

Pearl didn't move.

Lapis rolled her eyes. “Come on, you don't want to be late for your class, do you? ‘Cause we’re not leaving until I'm done. Chop, chop.”

Pearl slowly set her bag on the floor. This girl was serious. She expected Pearl to pose for her like some pretty doll.

And Pearl was about to do it.

Pearl walked over to stand in front of Lapis and sat down facing her. She spread her legs, effectively performing a split, then twisted her torso slightly. She leaned to the right, wrapping her hands around her foot. “Is this good?”

Lapis was already dipping her brush in yellow paint. “Yeah s’great. Don't move.”

For a long time the room was silent, save for the sound of water being swirled and a brush being dragged across canvas. Finally the quiet was broken.

“So, you must be able to do some crazy positions when you're getting fucked.”

Lapis had a fun time painting the pretty blush that spread across Pearl’s face and neck. 


End file.
